


Trying To Make It Taste Like Home

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Jack Zimmerman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Bitty baked. There wasn’t a recipe that Eric Bittle couldn’t tackle. Or so everyone thought. Everyone still thought that because they couldn’t see that right now Eric Bittle was standing in the kitchen of his and Jack’s condo, covered in flour and powdered sugar, and a pile of under and overcooked donuts beside him.





	Trying To Make It Taste Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the thirteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Making Sufganiyot Solo for the First Time

Bitty baked. There wasn’t a recipe that Eric Bittle couldn’t tackle. Or so everyone thought. 

Everyone still thought that because they couldn’t see that right now Eric Bittle was standing in the kitchen of his and Jack’s condo, covered in flour and powdered sugar, and a pile of under and overcooked donuts beside him. 

Jack would bet getting back tomorrow in time for the second night of hanukkah, having been on a roadie for the first, and Eric was doing his best to surprise him with sufganiyot for when he came home. He always went on about the ones his mother made or that he could get from the Jewish delis back in Canada, and here was Bitty, unable to fry a donut. 

He was about to call it quits when he got a facetime from Alicia.

“Hi Eric! I was calling to ask about the package we sent,” she began looking off screen for something but paused when she saw the state of Eric’s clothes. 

“Oh sweetheart what happened?” she asked, adjusting herself on the couch to be able to focus entirely on her future son-in-law.

“Nothing! Just you know, Jack’s always going on about those donuts he gets around Hanukkah and how he can’t find any around Providence that live up to yours or the ones from Dreyfus Deli back home. So I want to surprise him but these little things are so damn stubborn,” he explained, exasperated, turning the camera to show Alicia all his failed attempts. 

“Oh Eric, I was in the same boat when I started dating Bob,” she admitted, trying to not show on her face how much she clearly wanted to adopt Eric into the family right away. “I think it took me a week to get right, and even then I only let Bobby try them. Let me get my laptop with the better camera, and I’ll walk you through it. Trust me, I wish I had the help when I was making them the first time, but Bob’s mother is a piece of work and I was too afraid to ask.”

Thanking her, Bitty got out his own laptop and cleaned the kitchen as Alicia got ready. An hour later Bitty was holding a plate of perfectly crisp and filled sufganiyot. 

“Thank you so much Alicia, really,” he smiled, a little teary. 

“Anything for you sweetheart. You make my Jack so happy and I’m sure he’ll love this surprise.”

***

When Jack got home the next afternoon and saw the plate of treats, he might have cried a bit at the taste, and brough the rest of the platter into the bedroom to thank his boyfriend properly.


End file.
